


Good Luck

by great_gospel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5666, Angst, ColoLal, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Old Fic Alert!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clutching his old camouflage bandanna, she breathes, "I can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 329  
> Timeline/Spoilers: set during Choice; slight spoilers for Future Arc
> 
> Originally posted to FFN in 2010

_"Hah, you really are a cold instructor."_

_She recalls the smirk that graced his features as seized her wrist. "You could at least try saying 'Good luck' before sending me off to the battlefield. Just doing that can make your student pretty damn happy, you know?"_

_Clutching his old camouflage bandanna, she breathes, "I can't."_

.

.

She stares up at the white ceiling. Day by day, it inches closer, caving in on her. One day it will crush her...

She utters a humourless laugh at such a ludicrous thought.

Lal Mirch lies in bed, recovering, as the battle rages on outside. She silently curses herself for being so weak. Everyone else was out there fighting for their lives and their future.  _(_ Their  _future,_ her  _living  nightmare.)_

She had been prepared to crawl there, if need be, but Reborn had convinced her otherwise, saying that she would only hold her student and the others back.

_Her student..._

Those two, simple words conjure up an image of a time so long ago.

_'Good luck,' eh?_

She smiles wryly. It was just like him to place his belief in mere words. Always the optimist, he was.

For the first time that day, she's glad the others are gone.

 _(Just another broken promise she'd clung on to. He'd vowed to return unscathed that day - return to_ her _._   _But_ that day  _was the day..._

_...he never came back.)_

She's glad of the fact that no one is around to bear witness to her resounding flaw.  _(Yet another promise she has failed to keep.)_ She swore an oath to herself to be strong  _(no more weakness)_ , to continue living  _(even when there was nothing left to live for)_.

If only for him.

But, ever since  _that day_ , far too often has Lal Mirch simply let loose and cried.

_'Good luck,' eh?_

As tears flow freely from her misty, brown eyes, she whispers to herself,  _"Would it have made a difference if I did?"_

 

* * *

_Then hope could make these promises come true_

_Beyond what I could say, what love can do_

_With every moment leading me to you tonight_

* * *

 


End file.
